


You're A Lover From Today

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 从今日起他知道自己不再是一位挚友，而是一个陷入了爱恋之中的人。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	You're A Lover From Today

他们当中更容易犯困的那个一直是诺克提斯。

仅仅说是犯困可能不足以概括王子惊人的睡眠需求。普隆普特能在各式各样的场景里找到一个熟睡的诺克提斯。他在其他学生陆续离开而空下来的教室里睡着，被普隆普特轻拍着肩膀喊起来时额头上已经留下鲜明的印记。他在四周散落着文件夹和薯片袋的沙发上睡着，刘海上还夹着一个胖乎乎的陆行鸟发夹。他靠在便利店外的一座路灯下睡着，很长很长的睫毛在灯光的笼罩下落下恰到好处的阴影。

睡着了的诺克提斯是很难叫醒的，至少对于普隆普特来说并不容易。诚然，诺克提斯在被喊起来的过程中会有些许的反抗和挣扎，连带着几声毫无威慑的抱怨。但在那之前，普隆普特发现自己永远难以开口。举起相机总是容易得多，这幅画面比起被惊扰来说，更适合被记录在一个又一个方框里。

只要能和自己的好友待在一起，无论对方是清醒着还是陷入像是永远不够的睡眠，普隆普特都乐于接受。许多个日日夜夜如此度过，他尽量珍惜那些不能持续太久的宝贵时刻，将它们变成一张张照片储存起来。

只有一段时间例外。

那是他们一起度过的第一个夏天。

“喂，普隆普特。”

有人在他肩膀上敲了敲。力道很轻，普隆普特判断自己并不是在课堂上被老师点了名。他心满意足地咂嘴，连带着报出一小串让自己继续睡觉的理由，只是可能大半都只是含糊不清的呓语。

那只手又敲了敲，但没再继续。一阵窸窸窣窣的声响过后，差点又坠回梦乡的普隆普特感到自己的脑袋一沉。接下来的是对他好歹精心打理过的发型一顿狂风暴雨一般的蹂躏，节奏快得让半梦半醒的普隆普特惊得直接坐了起来。他迅速抬起手将自己的头发尽可能捂得严严实实，勉力睁开眼睛准备制裁这一切的罪魁祸首。

然后他看到了一个挑着眉毛的诺克提斯。

“居然有要我喊你起来的时候，”他自然而然地开始帮还没完全从恍惚状态恢复过来的普隆普特收拾课桌上的东西，“昨天晚上没睡好吗？”

“不是，”普隆普特呆愣楞地回答道，“我夏天容易犯困。”

这并不全是实话。夏乏也许能当作理由之一，但不足以解释他这几天来时不时的头晕眼花。自从体重达到自己想要的数值之后，普隆普特下定决心要不惜一切代价地维持住理想的身形。他得出的结论是周期性的节食，而这件事在闷热的夏天做再好不过。殷索姆尼亚拥有相当平庸的四季，不大分明的春秋，没有雪的冬天，和热得不像话的夏天。胃口再好的人在夏天也多多少少提不起如同其他季节一样的进食欲望。

但这些事情一个字都不能告诉诺克提斯。所以，夏乏已经是一个足够好的原因。

诺克提斯只是轻轻应答了一声。普隆普特老老实实地在他将练习卷摞齐之后打开了自己的文件夹让对方丢进去，期间连着打了好几个哈欠。快到期末了，繁重的学业时时刻刻都在通过精疲力竭的大脑像普隆普特表达着自己的不满。他视若无睹。

这次小憩引发的波动就此平息。那天他照旧和诺克提斯去了游戏厅，王子看起来全然没有复习方面的忧虑。但他的眼神在普隆普特身上停留的时间比起昨天显然长了一些。

“不舒服就说，”诺克提斯是这么告诉他的，“不要中暑了都不知道。”

第二次是在一个相当晴朗的下午。诺克提斯在确定自己已经把普隆普特摇醒之后才把冰凉的罐装汽水贴在了他脸颊上，即便如此还是让他打了个不小的激灵。普隆普特迷迷糊糊地伸手拿过罐子想要打开，费劲地摸索了一会儿才发现诺克提斯已经帮他打开了。

在此期间诺克提斯已经在长椅的另一半坐了下来，饶有兴致地盯着脑袋依旧不时猛栽一下的普隆普特。

“真的有那么困？”他问道。王子在夏季却令人惊讶地能保持相当长时间的清醒，较之前来说几乎是一个不小的奇迹。他在小口喝着自己的那罐苏打水。诺克提斯并不喜欢口味太强烈的饮料，大部分时间都是坚定的纯净水派。普隆普特看着他被气泡麻得吐了吐舌头，努力思考着为什么今天诺克提斯会和自己喝一样的饮料。

“有那——么困，”普隆普特下意识地将声音拖长，换得一个眼睛带上一点可见的笑意的诺克提斯。“还好你有把我喊起来，相机都还抱在手上……”

他后知后觉地吓了自己一跳，伸手去摸说不定因为翻身已经掉在地上的相机，动作被诺克提斯及时挡了下来。

“帮你放好了，”王子轻描淡写地说道，“下次小心一点。”

普隆普特点点头。没有进一步的问题，接下来只是两人有一搭没一搭地聊天，诺克提斯以相当缓慢的速度一点一点消耗着手里的夏日冰饮——至少本来是的。就在普隆普特站起身准备去丢掉易拉罐的时候，诺克提斯终于放下了那个难以达成的目标。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯喊他，声音很轻，但是声带像是被苏打水折磨得不轻，吐字之间带有一点轻微的颤抖，“要去我家住吗？”

普隆普特意识到自己有些紧张。

的确，之前他已经有去过诺克提斯家里了。但那一般只是放学之后去打打游戏，每一次他都会及时赶上最后一班公交，即使大部分时间都需要一段急速冲刺。有那么几次他们忘了时间，伊格尼斯会负责开车送他回去。这个仅仅年长他们两岁的青年几乎没有不擅长的事情，无论是辅导功课还是在普隆普特都已经昏昏欲睡的时间将后者稳当地送回家里。他们进门的时候餐厅果不其然传来有人活动的声响，直接将普隆普特的紧张程度拔高了一个八度。

诺克提斯倒是相当自在地绕过去打开了游戏机，之后就招呼普隆普特坐下。他心惊胆战地坐好，接过手柄时宛如接过需要轻拿轻放的混合试剂瓶。诺克提斯像是有所感知一样地拍了拍他的后背，不知道是劝他放松还是给他加油打气。也许两者之间并没有什么区别。

伊格尼斯看起来并没有什么反对意见。事实上，他淡然的态度让普隆普特开始疑心自己当时在好友声调中察觉到的一点紧张是否是错觉。青年在叮嘱了他们早点休息之后就带上了门，而普隆普特伴随着“咔哒”一声倒在了沙发上，砸得毫无防备的诺克提斯痛呼一声。

“你干嘛啊？”王子并没有推开他，而是继续着屏幕上未曾暂停一刻的游戏。普隆普特抓过一个抱枕盖在自己脸上，品味了一下不亚于刚才的紧张氛围的窒息感。

“我知道这样说不太好，”他发出一声浮夸的叹息，被诺克提斯嗤笑着顶了一下腰，“但伊格尼斯在的时候我总觉得自己在经受什么检查或者审判。关乎生存权的那一类。”

“能不能在我家住关乎你的生存权？”

“开玩笑，”普隆普特接道，“和你的打游戏是我最快乐的生存意义之一。”

诺克提斯没有回话。后知后觉的清醒让普隆普特一把丢开了抱枕，小心翼翼地看了一眼对方的反应。黑发的王子看起来至少并没有不开心，只是咬住下嘴唇一脸若有所思的样子。他的脸颊带有一点比平常更深的颜色，大半隐藏在发丝之间的耳朵也是如此。普隆普特心中顿时警铃大作，当机立断地伸手想去试探诺克提斯额头的温度，半路就被对方顺利躲开了。

“你又干嘛？”这次诺克提斯的声音里带了一点清晰可闻的疑惑。那双刚刚看起来有些神游的蓝色眼瞳已经恢复了常态，只不过那些可疑的颜色半点没消下去。

“呃，”普隆普特吞咽了一下。他也不太明白自己这是怎么了，“看看你有没有发烧？”

诺克提斯像是被这个回复噎了一下。但他很快就选择了用被塞进普隆普特怀里的手柄来转移话题。

“这关你打，”他嘟囔道，“跳来跳去的烦死了。”

醒来的那一瞬间普隆普特就感到很不对劲。

他在相当短的时间里回想起来了这里并不是自己的房间，又多花了一点时间意识到身下的绝对不是之前打游戏时坐着的沙发。他眨了眨眼睛，借着透过窗帘缝隙钻进来的月光确认了一下周围的环境。

然后他确定了这里是诺克提斯的房间。

他是什么时候睡着的无从得知，又是怎么到这张床上的则是另一个未解之谜。

普隆普特静静地在床上躺了一会，然后坐了起来。床边摆着那双嵌着陆行鸟图案的拖鞋，诺克提斯有一双莫古力的。他轻手轻脚地穿好鞋走到门口，犹豫一下后推开了只是虚掩着的房门。

他在沙发上找到了睡得正香的房间主人。诺克提斯的睡相很好，永远平静得像是只是闭上眼睛休息。在普隆普特走近的时候王子刚好翻了个身，吓得他差点后跳一步。但诺克提斯并没有醒，而是在梦中略微蜷缩起了身体，看起来少见的乖巧。

普隆普特在他面前小心翼翼地跪了下来。他不知道自己为什么要做这件事，尤其是在诺克提斯明显睡得不太舒服的情况下。他应该把自己的好友喊起来，让对方回房间去睡。诺克提斯的腰背时不时会酸痛，这点他再清楚不过。没理由自己睡在床上而让王子缩在不算小但绝对算不上合适睡觉的沙发上。

但普隆普特只是继续凑上前去，屏住呼吸注视着诺克提斯的睡颜。他仔细检查了轻蹙的眉峰，检查了按照规律小小起伏的鼻翼，检查了在梦中也像是抿成一线的嘴唇。

普隆普特的大脑里像是有齿轮在嗒嗒作响，一点点将那些最为细微的碎片小心而谨慎地粘合起来。诺克提斯又在梦中小小地叹了一口气，与此同时长叹一声的还有普隆普特从未平息过一刻躁动的心。自从他遇到诺克提斯之后、真正认识诺克提斯之后、和诺克提斯成为朋友之后——

诺克提斯迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

“普隆普特？”他的声音听起来像是没有完全融化开来的可可粉，带着一点特有的、独属于梦境的模糊与温和，“有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有，”普隆普特的回复很快，声音像诺克提斯一样笼上一层没有灯光的夜里才有的若即若离，但又清晰得如同一字一字在自己耳中重复播放，“干嘛睡沙发？你的床超大的，过来挤一挤啦。”

他看着诺克提斯一个哈欠接着一个地抬手揉了揉眼睛，知道对方很快就会站起来和他一起回房间，然后再次回到被这次午夜事件打断的睡眠之中。齿轮合上了，普隆普特短暂地闭紧双眼。

从今日起他知道自己不再是一位挚友，而是一个陷入了爱恋之中的人。


End file.
